User talk:SPARTAN-077/Archive 1
Fullmetal Dear SPARTAN-077, Pretty good work! I like it! Hell, I get bored from reading my own fanfics and yours interest me! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 11:30, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Bob Its a tad absurd, when compared with some of the more canon-oriented articles. Personally, I wouldn't mind the article at all if it didn't say "told the Covenant pilots that they drove ships "very nicely" and told the entire Covenant Army that that was a nice flank maneuver". Marines don't tell the Covenant much, because usually one of the two is dead (either the Marine or the Covenant being spoken to). The rest of it (Zezaw pwning him and such), I can understand. Hence why it didn't get a NotCanonFriendly template. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 22:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) New Draco I too am aware of the difference between New Draco and Draco III. My point was to merely point out that since you said Battle of New Draco was a hige turning point after the loss at Draco III, the you'd best make sure it was a turning point in favor of the UNSC after the UNSC loss at Draco III. That was all. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 18:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Some constructive critisism Something you may consider(or not)...I noticed that you jump around alot between different stories, which can sometimes be a good thing; however, you may want to do a lot of describing at the beginning of chapters, and not so much during. I mean like take one story line and take it as far as you can take it without spoiling anything, then do one of those italicized flashbacks and recount everything(kinda) from the point of view of the other stories involved. Is this too confusing? Peace. James-001 Roy A designation. John 117, Maria 052, etc. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:52, 17 May 2007 (UTC) All Spartans have designations. On Halopedia, the Spartans without designations are Spartans whose designation we do not yet know due to a lack of information. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:59, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Fullmetal Excellent job! EXCELLENT! I have a minor role! And a good one, too! Thank you much, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:15, 5 June 2007 (UTC) P.S. Something ''might be coming soon... regarding your "down-to-earth"ness... Property No, I really don't like adding property templates for people, and especially users who have been here for some time. I don't mind too much when a brand new user shows up and doesn't use the property template too much, becuase that user doesn't know better. But other users have been here for quite some time, and I'm still fixing their article. My job is to generally help fix things up, but it isn't to hold everyone's hands. I will continue to add the property template, and I will continue to be very irate when I do so. The same applies for me having to move articles where the rank is in the title. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Signature Would you please go into your preferences and add to your signature, because every time you post it, everything below it is superscript. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:08, 15 June 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 14:22, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Ok then just do the same thing as in First Encounter and start writing!! --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 14:36, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hello, I'll be around but I got to ask: How do I make the thing that says "this is the property of Lordofmonsterisland"? Can I get some help on that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I'm very sorry i used your character i was not thinking. Please accept my most sincere apologise --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) About Team Alpha Yep, I took all of my best friends and made them out as what I think they would be if they were Spartans. Probably have some more coming soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:14, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:36, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I used an old C++ program I wrote a while back to randomly assign everyone (in each division) a slot. However, you are in the next fight. I'll probably write it today or tomorrow. I determine who wins by how well the article is written (and I've already seen everyone's article, so editing it won't change the outcome) and the player's natural skills (so even though say Bryan Hänkel has a nice article, he'll be hard pressed to beat a SPARTAN-II). Your appears to be more in depth than your opponents (I'll let you guess who your opponent is), so you'll probably win. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:01, 3 August 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:52, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Your message Indeed =) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Cool, go ahead and put down some characters. you already are but...... ChurchReborn 22:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC)|} Hey when did you create New London. About two months back I also created a New London planet for my Spartan IVs. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 its ok you can keep it. I made up the planet with my Spartan IV article, but never ,made an article for it. I will change mine to New London II, or better yet, how about its the same planet? Mine gets invaded by covies in 2552, and we send in 950 Spartan IVs with bad intel to take it out, and only three make it out alive, and two are captured. Could you fit that into your storyline? Message me if you can or can not. P.S. Also, you may want to delete the invitation or make it have an end, or else everything in you talk page from here on out will be a part of the invitation. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 ok, cool CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Psst. Hey, tip. Riza's a non-commisioned officer. She doesn't get the "ma'am," she gets the "master sergeant." Ex: MSGT: Move out! Trooper: Yes, Master Segeant! Trust me. I know these things... --Anonymous Gormekian? mind helping me with this guy putting articles about some attack on earth alien army called the gormekians? look in recent changes Gary 21:28, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Celeb DM Not necessarily. However, Hank is most capable of taking out most anyone in one on one combat. He's was in the Corps before any of the SPARTAN-IIs was ever born, and he is a SPARTAN-I. However, John-117 is an opponent to be reckoned with. I'm still working on a creative ending. And, just so you know, winning is based on two things: character's stated abilities, and how well the article itself is written. That is inherently why Ed defeated CJ, because the SPARTAN-007 isn't as well written as the SPARTAN-077. However, just because the Bryan Hänkel is a very well written and organized article does not mean that Bryan can take on a SPARTAN-II. Do you catch my drift. But then, he might get lucky. The idea is to promote well written articles for entry into Celeb DM. Hank also might be pulled from Series Two. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:32, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I am implying that Dyr 'Refosee is not as well written an article as Hank J Wimbleton IV, and that Hank's stated abilities appear to be greater than those of Dyr. I am also stating that John-117 is better written than Delta, though I don't know how the two will actually fight. And, of course, John-117 is probably a larger article than Hank J Wimbleton IV, though one could argue either way over which is more informative and better organized. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:57, 19 August 2007 (UTC) You know, I just think I made a mistake. I believe I pitted SPARTAN-077 against Hank...I was supposed to put 118 against Hank...woops. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:22, 19 August 2007 (UTC) You Are..... This Guy (Elite) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eyha_%27Volutee Do Whatever You Want To Him, But I Suggest You Read This First, http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secrets_Of_The_Sangheili Do you have a problem with my timeline? You responded strangely to seeing 2569. I set it there so that I could have events that happen after the events of the Halo Trilogy. Don't worry, I will lead up to it, though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:36, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry about the timeline, I'm about to change it so that it's in the middle of the 2550's. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm George Skywalker. Thanks for admiring my article. But no thanks for wanting to kill me (I'm not agry with the user just like his content). You have created good articles and I admire them. Ed is wearing junk armor (I like it but it is JUNK). Your article about Ed is impressive (except the damn junk armor) and he is calm (a good ability that Spartans need). The article Ed is the more impressive that the other articles you have created so I'm going to challenge it with my boy (he will surely will). I wait for your messages in my talk page and also... yoooouuur challenges. George Skywalker 20:51, 28 August 2007 (UTC) What is challenge Challenge is an sector in the article which speaks for a duel of some characters. I am allowing you to write your ideas for the Duel of the characters. I'm also happy to read your victories against me. It is not bad. Through defeats you can learn more. George Skywalker 21:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Did you see this? Answer back please. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:51, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) SCATs Yes, they are all dead. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 RP Invite Tad late but still. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 15:56, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry editing this because of a double post SPARTAN-089 19:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes Oh also yeah you can use him as a commander also for KBH I'm giving you permission to control some aspects of my characters (just dont kill them) SPARTAN-089 00:05, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Well Im planning to really start it after september 15th SPARTAN-089 18:07, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ---- Yo you know that her exo-skeleton is not a gaint metal thing it's a suit the make her like 4 inches taller --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:52, 6 September 2007 (UTC) From your userpage the thing with HAwkeye and Mustang :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Because they are a race of wolf like creatures and i wanted to add a unknown element to the story --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:13, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Can i get my people to report to your character, all she will do is say stuff :) Oh and every girl wants my body ;) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:12, 9 September 2007 (UTC) It's from your userpage the thing with Mustang and hawkeye :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:24, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Kinoshi You do know that her exo-skeleton is a suit right kinda like samus arans suit and not a huge mass of metal right? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) The SPARTANs suits are 1000 pounds aren't they? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind Nevermind >.< --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:53, 9 September 2007 (UTC) What do you think of this a Fullmetal Fanon? send me respones --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) You will see i due time why she could do that muhahahahahahaha. I still have more then one trick up my sleeve --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ? Which user left halo-fanon because we kept hounding him about non-canon friendly articles? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:24, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Oh, but he made a new account, his new account is User: Spartan-095 Seth Contrus or something. Oh yeah your right. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:18, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah and fro the record no girl wants Demakhis' body. Trust me on that one man. Even he knows my body is much awesomer than his (but cockiness aside) no girl want his body.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:12, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Tis true. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:20, 15 September 2007 (UTC) One more thing: I changed the page for KOBH to something more suited for the RP. Please comment. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:57, 15 September 2007 (UTC) RE:"Hello!" Hello to you too! I have some questions that I need answers to. Perhaps you could answer them? *I am seeing a lot of "this article belongs to so-and-so". What does this mean? *What type of articles are allowed, and what aren't? Thanks for the "hello". 05:40, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. 21:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) OtA I have no Idea mind making one? SPARTAN-089 21:37, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Sure SPARTAN-089 00:11, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: KOBH question... What exactly is happening right now? What became of the UNSC Base that was set up just outside of the range of the crash zone? Must know A.S.A.P. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:07, 24 September 2007 (UTC) So every has been called to evacuate in a crashed ship? That doesn't make much sense. I mean, why does it need to be that ship? We could use my ship, or Gray Team's ship for that matter. Why that ship? And it is supposed to be everyone that goes to the ship, correct? As for Spartan 112, yes I'll admit I meant you. A poor choice of words. Forgive me if it offends you, for no offense was intended. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) As it turns out Wikia staff said that since the FMA wiki is not very popular you cannot make a FMA Fanon (see here) but they say we are allowed to make a fanon section on the FMA wiki or something so go here. G-23 told me *tear* --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:10, 27 September 2007 (UTC) No clue --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:11, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Well maybe we could ask Wikia staff about how to create a fanon section on the FMA wiki. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:06, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Try Angela because she seems the most active. If not try Sannse. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:50, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance You are being invited to Halo: Defense of the Defiance. You may either create (a) UNSC soldier(s), or use an existing UNSC character to defend Point Defiance Park and Fort Defiance from Covenant attacks. 22:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Reply You can do it. I think I actually got the idea from someone else's page, though I'm not sure who it was. But you can put it on there if you like, no copyrights. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Apparently I missed all of that. I'll see if I can mend my ways. Thanks for the heads-up. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:01, 2 October 2007 (UTC) INV Rhino pics Hey 077. I wa just wondering were did you get the pics for Rhino Squadron? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:59, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 16:50, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ISSC=Rule Breaker The reason why everyone tags the articles by BlueAlpha01 with the Non Canon Friendly template is because they have nothing to do with Halo, thus they should not have Halo Fanon articles. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:11, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Joining Of course you can. And all factions are welcome so use as you will.Kebath 'Holoree 16:02, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I noticed you wanted to join Halo: The Rise of Shield. Well, Kebath 'Holoree kinda decided to not do that, so now we're going to have Halo: Battle for the Ark. It'll be up and running shortly (I hope). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) RP Invite 117649 AR and myself are attempting to ressurect our old RP Hollow Bastion and thou art invited. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:39, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Oops, my mistake. You can join though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) What is Rhino Squadron? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:11, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Of course you can help. Come here to discuss what we should do. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Invite everyone you know to join Halo: Battle for the Ark Halo: BFA is going to be massive. So I and Kebath request that you invite everyone you've worked with before to join this RP. All forces are welcome. Anything can happen. And the fate of the universe lies in the balance.... as always. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Grammar like you said in the UNSC/Elite-Infinity war talk page i will ask when i will need help with my grammar so if you agree to correct my mistskes becose im a french Canadian you can go ahead CF001 Squadrons Hey 077, I was wondering if I could have a Falcon Squadron work alingside your RHino Squadron? PS. Gencage's mom was Kinoshi (Don't know how to spell her name) --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:15, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:44, 23 October 2007 (UTC) MISWA Well actually, yes. I based it off the Umbrella Corporation. I, myself, am currently in a Halo/Resident Evil-ish stage. Sounds wierd, doesn't it? Anyway, expect to see more similarities between the two in the future. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:10, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Thou starts off as a Corporal, here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) An unregistered user messed with your Spartan-077 page. I didn't do anything, but was it you? If not, go check it out. Their explanation for doing it was "All Gary-Sue's must die!!!!!" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I thought it was O'malley. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:44, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost No not yet, i still needs you to get em! And be sure to check out Halo: The Damned and Myth-class Battleship, my new crap --Ajax 013 17:28, 29 October 2007 (UTC) On a side note, i've actually written 'the fight'. I still can't post it up though. I just realized (took me long enough) but I saw that you have two sigs. Any specific reason? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:36, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Right, get onto IRC and i will give yer the page numbers yer need, update you on me fanon as well. --Ajax 013 19:58, 29 October 2007 (UTC) The copy Either defend me or just bother someone else. Perhaps the copycat!?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:56, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Wow your tied with RR in the User of the Month, nice --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:53, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Hello. Greetings from skool! -- 206.78.115.100 18:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC). --ChurchReborn Thank you for what u said on my fanon I really apperciated wat u said on my fanon cuz i do not unserstand wat i have done wrong :s 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost Go to Recent Changes then look to Halo: The Lost. And marvel. --Ajax 013 23:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) is it ok if i install active camo into 077's armour --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:33, 5 November 2007 (UTC) mmhmm, I knew asking her for help would work. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Hey you every played Bioshock --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:06, 7 November 2007 (UTC) KoBH About post 211; is the Brute Chieftain mentioned my Destromath or some other random chieftain? --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Hey in The Battle of for the Ark, can i have some UFF hunting Ed, Gencage, and their Astuto soldiers? ThnxJustanothergrunt 20:17, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Well, not all the segments of my post are up-to-date. In that post, the Flood segment was a few posts earlier. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Re: KoBH... About names, it isn't him thinking it. Simply specifying the targets. He doesn't actually know their names or SPARTAN tags. As for attacking, he only SAW your Spartan go down. For all he knows, you could've faked it, or only recieved minor injuries. For Jared, I gave him an option; get shot or do something to prevent being shot. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Well, just because it say "hit" in my character's eyes doesn't mean it says "hit" in yours. See, I am basing this purely on what my character observed. The snow was thick, blurring things out a bit, not to mention he was already wounded and bleeding profusely. And about being impervious; I did have him knocked out from his wounds, and on to that, I have to make him stay alive through the RP as I am using him afterward in a different RP already. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Not really. Usually mine are rather short and to the point, but whenever I really get "into it," I tend to write very well. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Just for the record, you do know that the Nakai have allied ith the UNSC, right? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) *sighs* The thing is, the Nakai Supreme Commander and his top generals have are certain dislikeness towards the Covenant Loyalists. Seeing as how they were enemies with the UNSC, and the fact that the Nakai were planning to leave means that they would ally themselves with the UNSC. When in a facist government, nobody ever turns on their leaders. Hence, all Nakai would ally with the UNSC. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Well ignore my previous statement abut facism for now. We do not have to delete your post, as we can just say in the next one that the nakai are bringing news of the alliance. The Nakai and the other Arctic IV guys are in a Civil War, you must remember, so the nakai have nobody else to turn to but the humans. Well as for the loaylists, lets just say it is something that I have been working it out with Demakhis for a while. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:25, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 13:26, 17 November 2007 (UTC) RE: The Lost Its finished now. And you have to read, or else you won't know wahts going on in The Forgotten :P --Ajax 013 19:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Secretive Penance Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:19, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *background tunes are optional... That pic of Nogard isn't mine. I found it on the net. There's a link to the original at the bottom of the page. It just seemed to fit though. -- Ed Yup, he's approved. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:53, 23 November 2007 (UTC) UNSC Autumn I was wondering, currently, I have Hank as a prisoner aboard the Honorable Vassal in Slipspace. When he makes his escape, I wish to put him on a UNSC ship above Earth other than one that I control. The UNSC Autumn seems to be a candidate. Basically, Hank will be escorted to the bridge to talk to the commander of the ship. Problem is, I don't know who commands the UNSC Autumn. Thus, I figured I'd ask you to enlighten me. Hank will only spend a brief time on the ship. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:05, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Your Marines pictures i have take your marines picture for my fanon if you dont want me to use it tell me and i will revert all that thanks CF 0 00:21, 27 November 2007 (UTC) wow Well I'd be damned, you stole a pic of USMC members using XM8s that I was gonna use for my XM32 Weapon Series. :P --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) IRC Get yo ass onto the IRC right now! I need to talk to ya!:P But on a serious note, please come on the IRC. I need to talk to you about something. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 13:22, 17 December 2007 (UTC) OK, Rhino Squadron needs to deployed (if my post is up when you read this) -- Real Reason for Complaints Desk? ??? "Real" reason? I'm not sure what you're talking about, there, dude... Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 17:53, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *Oh, and by the way, for continuity and inter-connectivity, would it be okay if Ed and Jared were in the same "bell-ring" squad? I kinda put it on Jared's page tentatively, and it can be changed if you don't like the idea. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) **That's entirely up to you, dude. If you land Ed in Chicago, join him up with Jared, Adrian, and Angel, and we'll roll from there. I certainly don't mind sticking with Ed! And it makes sense to keep the Spartans together on one front and then move 'em. Like I said, up to you. I also wanted to apologize since I sounded somewhat exclusve with my comments on Graves' intro. He's an old Halopedia friend, and he just now got started here. It was not intended to be exclusive, and I apologize for phrasing it that way. Happy Christmas, mate. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:30, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hate you?!?! You're the one always in my face whenever I make a post, you're the one always snooping in my contributions, and you are the one always saying 'The evil O'Malley's gonna get pissy on this' if anyone is doing the hating, its you!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Look, I have too much going on, iv'e got an LotR fanon wiki to run, iv'e got a snobby bastard from Wookiepedia on my ass, a bunch of new factions that look like they came straight from Joeseph Staten's bad idea garbage can, and now I got a user supporting all that and bitching whenever I post a comment and saying im the asshole who does all that. So im really really really REALLY!!! Not in the mood for you bugging me now (In short, im stressed, give me my own space).--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 17:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Look, I don't wanna argue (Or not with you at least) I just wanna atay outta trouble, AND BEFORE YOU RESPOND, ACTUALLY think about this for a second, who's the one who bothered me on my talk page TWICE, who was the one who said "...O'Malley's not gonna like this...", and who's the one who supports the one who says our respectable admins are dictators! Think about that for a second. Know this, I never bothered you on your talk page (Only in response to you bothering me!!!) And nor did I ever make an offensive reference to you or anybody (Or you at least), and the reason I hate that Bluealpha01 guy, is cause of what he says about our loyal admins, You are the most annoying user iv'e ever met (Even more annoying than the vandals! I can't clean you're mess, and nor can we ban you), there are so many people that bother me, and you are spicing it up. So who's the real hater here!? --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 03:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (BTW: Sorry this took so long to come, I was having holiday fun, like everybody else) Ok then, friends. Don't have time to talk right exactly now, im hunting for the last of the Halo 3 skulls.(Today I will end thier game of hide-n-seek)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 17:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) IRC If you happen to be on between now and the next 6 hours, please come on IRC-#halo-fanon. We need to have a discussion. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Its Kjell and yes i'm chinese --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 23:46, 27 December 2007 (UTC) 'Tis AJ and I'm American -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hnn. Eh. Dunno why you want me in the fanon, but whatever. Name: Akira Ekatah. It's actually Japanese except for the last name which I made up, but meh. I'm not creative. - CR :I have him in my email contacts. -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:38, 29 December 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear SPARTAN-077, You have been chosen to star in my upcoming fiction, Tales of the CAF. The story is essential about soldiers fighting and dying in order to stop WWIII. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 03:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Hey since no one has posted in KOBH for sometime i'm doing some story ending stuff, can i promote Riza to Captain? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 18:03, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Beat up Hey, I was wondering, could I write a chapter in [[A Life Stolen|User:Spartan 501/A Life Stolen]] were Edward antagonizes Leonid-144 and Leonid starts a fight? Spartan 501 00:31, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Spartan 501 00:44, 9 January 2008 (UTC) KOBH Ending Dear 077, Recently, it has been decided of Demakhis (without confirmation from myself with me only agreeing due to my overall laziness) to end KOBH by March so please try and rap up stuff about your characters by then. I suggest starting this soon like I have so that we can think of a way to tie all the characters in at the ending. Thanks, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:49, 9 January 2008 (UTC) No Not to my own knowledge. Why? Spartan 501 01:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Get on the IRC ASAP! Warning, only 10 minutes to do so! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Site Name You've voted against changing the site name, but, without a reason, your vote will hardly mean anything to Wikia Staff. Please write a reason or change your vote. Thank you! =D Guesty-Persony- ' 01:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC) IRC channel Iv'e considered, Im good at making people laugh in podcasts and chats and speeches, my recent chat was much like Harrison Ford's kinda humor. yZuS_N5JcdI I might, im considering. But im too busy puking with all this christmas chocolate gift baskets. BTW, I agree with you, our name is Halofanon, it has always been halofanon, and will stay that name.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 01:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Ed and Leonid I'm in the process of writing my next chapter, and is it ok if Ed was in the same team as Leonid, Red Team, and was transferred after the fight? Spartan 501 00:14, 18 January 2008 (UTC) WTF!!?? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!?? I thought we made peace, now you just had the nerve to just do that, Why?? Wtf!!?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey, 077. I would appreciate it if you could on halopedia put a notice on my userpage saying that I am grounded from my computer and I won't be on the IRC. K? -- 216.84.56.133 14:22, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hey dude... ...I have a suggestion. You have your SPARTAN-II, Edward-077, and I have mine, David-056 in BFA. How would you like if the two met by slump and then, you know, do a mission together or something like that. It's just a suggestion, so say exactly what you think. I just thought it would be a waste for two lonely Spartans not to fight together. Cheers, Yes it is, but we could at least start. Should I or you write the chapter where the two Spartans meet? And how are they supposed to meet each other? I had an idea that Edward and his Astuto allies are ambushed by a large force of Utter Darkness Flood, then the Astutos are killed and Edward calls for help on the COM. Then David comes with a Warthog, kills some Flood, pulls Edward into the car, and then they drive away, while the two receive a mission. How do you like that idea? Cheers, Question Hey, does this sound good to you? I haven't finished the ideas yet, but does it seem good?--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'''O’]][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 02:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hey im talking to you!!--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 05:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) That was maddeningly unhelpful.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 19:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) 077-056 teamwork I got the first part up, you could look at it if you want and say what you think. Cheers, Article Watcher After the BlueAlpha incident, I got frustrated with such (No offense) idiotic, canon-breaking and bad grammar articles. As a unknown IP person, yes. Made only three articles (All deleted due to such childish information) and started on my first official article in October 07... RE:Necros stuff Sure, for Ed you can use the same excuse as the other spartans that he barely aged while looking for john. As for Rhino Squadron and Zeta squad, you may want to take the advice i gave to 501 with his 112th. In sixty years, they would of had to have retired, however, making replacments for them in the squad/ron will work fine, though they are going to have to have updated their equipment, such as using the FB-406 Katana One world Its going to be fought over a thousand worlds. Theres a whole galaxy at stake here, with battles raging from the UNSC border worlds to the ghost world of Reach, the skies above sangheilious, the burnt ruins of the Plainsfier colonies, long abandoned forerunner instllations, mammoth shipyards in the unexplored regions and even in our own sol system. One world ins't going to be enough to hold back the Necros. Re:Admin I'm not sure I need to be an admin, but I could if I needed. I probably seem like a good candidate since, one that's just my personality, and two I'm an admin on another wikia, so I know what they can do (it's a small one though). --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) What outburst? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 23:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) See here to find out what spawned my annoyance. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:19, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Eh? Make sense fool. RERE: Plagishizzum Check the history of the page knave, I never even edited it! I created the Ajax Facts, I and I alone! And Ajax only said one. I don't remember which, but only one. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I guess you could see it that way. But, I do have it in my namespace, and there's nothing inappropriate on it, so I don't see a problem. I seriously don't think it's that bad to make them anyways. And you even praised it on the talk page. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Animal names Of course not, NEVAR! (then again, i've already resorted to using extinct animals and animal terms...) Concur means to agree with something. And does this mean you were just rambling on my talk page? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Just something I liked your old one better. The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) Just sayin.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats Join the Fail! jk jk jk -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Well Despite that i doubt theres any hope for that guy really. He'll just dissapear when we try to confront his massively flawed article. Exactly which article are you referring to? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:58, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Sorry about those, I'll try to do better. And your characters dying 'was' a coincidence; I had all of that written a week ago, except for the last two pieces. Of course, I'm guessing you were probably just joking. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Question about Administrators Administrators are chosen by the the administration team based on if they merit an upgrade like, ability, knowledge, edit count, etc. There are multiples of things that we as the administration look for in someone who could be an administrator. Also one of the main things is, if you want to be an administrator you don't ask. Remember the saying: "Don't come to us, we'll come to you". Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Let me give you a few tips, don't strive to be an administrator, strive to be the best that you can be. I made the mistake of striving to be an administrator on a site and I started to hate the site. I hated it so much. Trust me it isn't fun. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Re:HoC It's still going, I'm just having a little trouble writing it. The first two chapters are up and finished though, in case you missed that. And here's the link again User:Lordofmonsterisland/Heralds of Chaos --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) RP You asked nicely :) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) RP Please add yourself and characters to both the status and force composition sections of the project page, thanks. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:10, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Battle for the Ark is being deleted This is an announcement to all users involved in the RP Battle for the Ark: the page is being deleted, as all events were rather NCF/GM. I may make another story that can be used to recreate the necessary events for character storylines, though I don't guarantee this. If you have anything that happened in the RP that was necessary for one of your character's storylines, please tell me so that I can add it to a list to see if there's enough content to deem a new RP necessary. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Just checking... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Was I being impolite? Cause I didn't think you were. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Smart Alec It never hurt anyone either. I was just trying to back up Aiden. Lighten up.--Beatmaster180 21:21, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Gary-294's birthdate is 2529 He's a SPARTAN-II class 2. They were enlisted '''11 years after' the first group of SPARTAN-II's. Here's the link . Go to SPARTAN-II: 2537.Raga 'Fersamee 19:48, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Permision to use SPARTAN-077? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIS joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the rings secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use SPARTAN-077, Edward, as a soldier serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Necros War